TOW Janice Returns
by MonLovesCermet
Summary: Janice returns and chandler has to choose...chapter 3, final chap. posed!!
1. i cant make you love me

  
*i dont own any of these characters. or any of the song lyrics that may be included in this story*  
  
This takes place b4 TOW Everyone Finds Out, but after the 1 when Mon puts the turkey on her head to cheer up chandler and he says "youre so great, i love you" but still no1 knows about them...except Joey. and i cant remember if Rachel knows by now or not,i dont feel like digging for my tapes with the episodes on them so we'll jsut pretend she doesn't know. so Monica and Chandler are still kinda messin around, but are beginning to have strong feelings for eachother. and i kno all the Monica/Chandler fans will hate me for this..but i mean u cant have a happy story allllll the time!  
  
Monica laid in her bed, in awe of the events that took place that day. Just when she thought things could actually work out with Chandler, she than found out she couldnt have been more wrong. Around 8:00 pm, Monica was sitting in her apartment watching T.V. when Chandler came in. He came and sat down and told her that Janice wanted to have another chance with him, and that he wanted to give it a shot with her. Monica didnt know if she was supposed to be hurt, or not care. So, she just nodded and said good luck. He smiled and hugged her, relieved that she had "taken it so well". but she didnt. she was crying a river inside, and she didnt know why, but she didnt want to feel that emotion. She and chandler were just fooling around. it wasnt anything serious..but she wanted it to be serious. She rolled over, letting a tear escape her eye, and began to fall asleep.  
  
ScEnE:central perk. everybody..monica and chandler clearly avoiding eachother  
  
"Hey. Chandler, how did things go with you and janice?" Rachel asked leaning over the table. Chandler smiled. "It was ...wonderful. I forgot how much i missed her." Phoebe patted him on the back. "I'm so glad you're happy again!" Joey glanced over and Monica, who was just staring at her coffee. He knew she was hurt. 'They were so close' he though to himself. Monica stood up and glanced at everyone. "Im have to go, im pretty late already." Everyone said goodbye and she walked out. Chandler suddenly became more relaexed. he couldnt decide on anything. he knew he wanted to try it again with Janice, but maybe that was becuz he was scared of a new relationship with Monica. He felt....different. He missed sneaking around, and kissing her, and just little things like that. He decided to give it 3 days. By than he'd come to a conclusion.  
  
Monica felt like she had been trapped in a depressing love song all day. the lyrics to the song "i cant make you love me" by Bonnie Raitt just kept playing in her head over and over. She couldnt decide if it was because she heard it while she was in the shower this morning, or because it just perfectly described her situation. She just couldnt see to think of anything except for Chandler. and she figured that it was ok to wonder what went wrong. They were so close to...whatever it was they could've had. If Janice hadn't come back, would she still be with him? Or would he have exentually drifted away? It didnt really matter, she decided. Whats done was done, and there was nothing she could do about his feelings. She cant make him love her, or make him feel things hes not capable of feeling..or is he? (AN: ok ok i know that would prolly never happen, but Chandler wouldnt leave Mon for Janice either so...whatever heh)  
  
(for those of you who have never heard the song i just mention,.which i dont own, either. i think it plays in the movie "Beaches" but i could be wrong..i dont remember things too well sometimes haha)  
  
turn down the lights  
turn down the bed  
turn down these voices  
inside my head  
lay down with me  
tell me no lies  
just hold me close  
dont patronize  
dont patronize  
  
cuz i cant make you love me  
if you dont  
u cant make ur heart   
feel something it wont  
here in the dark  
in these final hours  
i will lay down my heart  
and ill feel the power  
but you wont  
no you wont  
cuz i cant make you love me  
if you dont  
  
ill close my eyes  
than i wont see  
the love you dont feel  
when ur holdin me  
mornin will come  
and ill do whats right  
just give me til then  
to give up this fight  
and i will give up this fight  
  
cuz i cant make you love me  
if you dont  
u cant make ur heart   
feel something it wont  
here in the dark  
in these final hours  
i will lay down my heart  
and ill feel the power  
but you wont  
no you wont  
cuz i cant make you love me  
if you dont  
  
  
Phoebe and Rachel sat in Joey's apartment, talking about the events of the day. "Guys..I have something to tell you, but you cant tell Ross." Joey said sitting down. Rachel and Phoebe nodded. "Monica and Chandler were...together. Thats why its been so awkward. He broke things off with her when he heard from Janice again. But i dont WANT Janice, i want Monica! so, we have to do something." Joey whined. "WHAT?!?" Phoebe said flying up. "But listen! they weren't just sleeping together. They really, really cared about eachother. Im pretty sure they were close to being in love-spooky dontcha think?" Rachel nodded. letting it all sink it. "Well...we cant let this just..happen. we have to do something." Phoeb nodded "But what can we do?" Than, the door opened and Ross stepped in. "Do about what?" They all froze and stared at him, trying to find an answer to his question.  
  
...should i post the next chapters? this is my 1st fic..so...cut me a littla slack.  



	2. The Plan

"...Do about Joey finishing the last of the milk. I really wanted cereal, and theres no milk." Rachel said. Ross gave them a look. "O..k..." Joey looks at Rachel and Phoebe and mouthed 'we'll talk later'. they both nodded. Ross came and sat down by the counter. "So guys, has anyone noticed anything different?" Phoebe looked around "Yeah..no, no not really. why?" "No, i mean between Monica and Chandler. they never talk." Rachel looked over at him. "No, thats not true. Chandler stayed at our house last nite. they seem fine to me." Ross shrugged. "Maybe its just me. Anyway, we got new bones yesterday at the museum!! it was so awesome! we haven't put them together, but from the looks of it, it looks to be a baby tri-" "Sooo who wants to for some coffee?" Joey said, interupting Ross. "Oh yeah me!" Phoebe said walking over to Joey. "Yeah ill go with u!" Rachel said getting up. Then, the three of them disappeared out of the room, leaving Ross to follow behind continuing his story.  
  
Chandler sat, waiting for his coffee. He was thinking about the night before, when he was with Monica. While he was trying to sort out everything, he heard his friends come in and sit next to him. "Hey Chandler." Rachel said sitting next to him. "Hello children." He answered. Phoebe sat as far as she could get from him. "Pheebs, whats wrong?" "Yeah ok like im going to sit next to someone who has a murky green aura." She answered, and than picked up a magazine and began flipping through it. A few minutes went on, as they talked about new movies, books and whatever else came up. Chandler was in mid sentence when a firmiliar giggle came from behind Chandler. "Bing-a-liiing!!" Joey's eyes flew wide open, and he got up. "well im gonan go see if Monica needs help with cleaning. bye!" he said rushing out. He couldnt stand Janice, but the fact that she was hurting one of his best friends made him unable to stand her even more. Just as Joey walked out, Monica walked in. SHe went to sit down on the couch next to Rachel, but she stopped deadin her tracks. She stared at Janice and Chandler for a minute, and than she turned and asked Gunther for a coffee to go. "Monica! come sit!" Phoebe said waving to her. She felt trapped. Monica grabbed her coffee, paid Gunther and than walked over and sat on the end of the couch. "Whats new?" Phoebe asked. "Not much..how bout you Pheebs?" Monica asked as she sipped her coffee. "Well, Rachel was telling me about your 'secret' boyfriend. from work! so when do we meet him?" Monica looked over at Chandler, who returned the look. "Uh....we ended up breaking up. He..well he didnt take our relationship seriously enough to continue it..so..its over." She said with a small smile. Chandler shot a look at her. He wanted to comment on her remark, but not in front of Rachel Phoebe and Ross. And especially not with Janice around. It was the second day. Tomorrow, he was going to have to decide. Monica or Janice.   
  
Rachel walked into her and Monica's apartment and dropped her bag on the table. "Hey Mon." she called out continuing to the kitchen to find something to drink. "Monica?" She said again. No answer. Rachel looked around the kitchen for a note, but didn't see one. "Thats interesting.." She shrugged and opened the refridgerator to find there was no beer left. She sighed and turned to the door. She walked across the hall and knocked before entering Chandler and Joey's apartment. "Hey Joey." She said walking into the kitchen. "Hey Rach." he replied not turning away from the television. "So..do you wanna talk about what we were talking about this morning?" Joey muted the TV and walked over and at on a bar stole. "Yeah.. listen, what are we gonna do?" Rachel shrugged. "I dunno. there has to be a way to get RID of Janice." Just than, Phoebe came out of the bathroom. "Hey, did you guys know that in Australia, when you flush the toilet the water goes the opposite direction than it does here? isn't that kinda creepy?" She said sitting herself in one of the chairs. Rachel gave her a look. "So..Pheebs, what do you think we should do about this whole Chandler and Monica thing?" Phoebe shrugged. "Well, im not sure. i mean maybe he likes them both. i think us just getting into it may make it harder." Joey nodded. "Yeah well, if you slept in the next room of this apartment, you'd wanna be gettin' into it!" Phoebe laughed alittle. "Alright i got it. lets just like organize a weekend trip. we leave tomorrow morning, and everyone has to come. Except Janice, of course. and than we'll just like, ya know, make Chandler and Monica room together!" Rachel nodded. "OH! i think i can get that beach house again, remember? they got the floors finished, so no more sand!" Phoebe nodded. "Ok! great ill call Ross!"  
  
"Bing-a-liiing, you cant go for the WHOLE weekend!" Janice said helping Chandler pack. "We havent hung out, in a while, all 6 of us." She nodded. "I understand. Call me when you get back." He nodded. This weekend was going to be so awkward. (AN: im sorry, i HAD to get Janice outta the story for atleast a chapter..she just bothers the crap outta me...even when im writing about her..hehe imagine that.) "Hey, Chandler you ready yet?" Joey called from the living room. "Yeah, be rite there." Chandler and Janice walked out of his room and kissed Janice goodbye. "Bye Chandler, bye Joey." she than walked out the door and down the hall. "Let's go." Chandler said walking out, Joey following behind him. They all met down stairs. Phoebe and Monica were packing the truck of her grandmothers cab and the. Joey and Chandler put their bags into the empty spaces in the truck and Phoebe shut it. "Ok! we're all ready?" Everyone nodded and began getting into the car. Phoebe and Rachel sat in the front, while Ross, Joey, Monica and Chandler were in the back (in that order). "Chandler, move over." Monica said shoving him alittle. "I cant go any further!" he said shoving back. "HEY HEY NO shoving or i'll turn this cab rite around!" It was going to be a loong car ride.  
  
im sorry that wasnt as good as the 1st chapter..but i had to pull an all nite with no expresso, and i still dont own the characters hehe  



	3. Helplessly, Hopelessly

I don't own any of the dixie chick songs in this fic or the characters..  
  
Surprisingly, the ride had been quiet. Monica had fallen asleep, and Rachel and Phoebe talked among them selves, ignoring the conversation about one night stands that the boys were having. When they got there, they unloaded the care and went inside. "Ok, so Pheebs you can room with me, Ross and Joey can room together, and Chandler and Mon, you don't mind rooming together do you?" Rachel asked sweetly. "Uh...no, not at all...that's fine." Chandler answered, carrying his bags upstairs. Monica just sighed and followed after him. Phoebe gave Rachel a thumbs up sign and than walked into the bathroom. "So..Rach.do you think this is gonna work out?" Joey asked her quietly, so Ross wouldn't hear. She shrugged. She wanted it to work, but what if this just makes it worse? Phoebe might have been right.  
  
"Ya know I can just sleep on the floor if you want." Chandler said putting his bag down. "Don't be ridiculous..the bed's big enough for us to share..plus the others will probably think something's up if you're on the floor." HE sat on the bed. "What IS up anyway? I mean with us.." She sat down next to him. "There is no us, remember? You made you're choice. and choose her. I actually thought for a little while that this was the real thing," she smiled at herself. "that we'd..maybe even stay together. but than she came back..Janice came back. and you choose her." He looked at her. "Monica, I'm sorry. I made a mistake." She looked at him, "Well that's the beauty of hindsight." "I'm trying to apologize here. I'm trying to..get back what we had." "What we had? Chandler what we had was a 'fling'. no one even knew about it, well except for Joey. But if hadn't figured it out would you have ever told him?" He didn't answer, he just stared at the floor. "I thought so. Maybe you're scared to be a new relationship, maybe you're afraid ill reject you but I can't reject you. you're too quick for me." He looked up at her, "I didn't reject you, Monica! you're being dramatic!" "you didn't REJECT me?? Please! Chandler you rejected me the second Janice threw a glance in your direction! if she hadn't come running back to you, we'd still be doing whatever it is we were doing. And I'm sorry but I can't stand around waiting on you and Janice. You say you don't have relationships and that you're lonely..but you're never going to find love if you don't let go of the past. She isn't going to stick around forever. you know that." "Don't start getting on Janice's back. you don't even know half of the story here, its none of your business." She walked to the door and started to open it. "Right, I'm just the friend." When she opened the door, she saw Phoebe, Rachel Joey and Ross staring at her.   
  
"WHAT?!" Ross said yelling at her. "Ross. calm down it's not what you think." "Did you sleep with him?" She nodded. "Than it is what I thought.. Chandler you're my best friend, what were you thinking?" Chandler stood up. "I don't have to take this Ross. you have no idea what you're talking about." Joey stepped in next to Ross. "But I do. you and Monica were sleeping together than Janice came back and you dumped Monica." Monica and Chandler gasped. "JOEY you promised not to tell anyone!" Chandler yelled. "Yeah well Monica's my friend and you're hurting her! Janice was the one who left you broken hearted when she went back to her ex-husband." Phoebe and Rachel nodded. "Guys, this is between Chandler and i." Monica said looking down. "Well, fine. But let me say this. Chandler I have never seen you look at anyone the way you look at Monica. and I've never seen you happier. And if you're too blind to see that she's the one, you don't deserve her anyway." Joey said. Than he turned around and walked away. Ross, rachel and phoebe just turned and walked away. "I..i just need some time to think." Chandler said, walking out.   
Monica walked to the bed and laid down.   
  
{Mon n Chan on the beach..chillin..playin in the water..as the best song ever plays..}  
  
Well I've sure enjoyed the rain  
but I'm looking forward to the sun  
you have to feel the pain  
when you lose the love you gave someone  
I thought the now the time   
would take away these lonely tears  
I hope you're doin fine on your own  
but where do I go from here?  
  
cuz without you I'm not ok  
and without you I've lost my way  
my heart's stuck in second place  
whoa whoa, without you  
  
I never thought id be  
lyin here without you by my side  
it seems unreal to me  
that life you promised was a lie  
you made it look so easy  
turning love into memories  
I guess you got what you wanted  
but what about me?  
  
cuz without you I'm not ok  
and without you I've lost my way  
my heart's stuck in second place  
whoa whoa, without you  
  
Somebody try to tell my head  
to try to tell my heart   
that I'm better off without you  
cuz baby I cant live.....  
  
cuz without you I'm not OK  
and without you I've lost my way  
my heart's stuck in second place  
whoa whoa, without you  
  
After about an hour, Monica decided to take a walk on the beach. She left the house and began walking across the sand. She looked out at the water. It looked so calm and peaceful. She felt terrible about yelling at Chandler. he was trying to make up with her, and she pushed him away. She had probably blown all her chances. Than again, she felt terrible about feeling terrible. He was the one who left her, she should have yelled at him. "Hey.." She turned her head and saw Chandler. "Hi.." "Listen. Mon, I know you're mad at me. I'm sorry. i..i was scared. I was scared of something new. and when Janice came back..i went for it. Because that was something I knew, it wasn't new or scary.." "So you go back to something that is the same, but you the ending is just going to leave you upset and alone? because that's how it ends every time." He looked down "I know." "Chandler, I want to be with you. I mean I thought this was what I wanted. For you to.. see me as beautiful..and to love me like you love her. But I don't wanna be someone who picks up the pieces every time you and Janice fall apart. I cant do that." He took her hand, and looked at her. "Monica.. i do see you as beautiful. and..i love you. but not the way I love her." Monica got a pained look on her face, and just look back at to the water. "Because, the truth is, I don't love her at all. You are beautiful. and I love you. As soon as I had lost you, I realized it. I missed you, even thought I could've seen you anytime I wanted. that night when I stayed at your house was the best night of my life. And all we did was sleep. I'm in love with you. and I don't want to hide it from anyone. Not from of friends, or your parents...and especially not from you." He looked into her eyes to see what her reaction would be. She turned and took his hand and linked it with hers. She looked at him from a second, and than leaned up and kissed him. HE was shocked, but he kissed her back. He pulled away and saw her smile at him. He hugged her, and knew that from that moment on, he'd spend the rest of his life with her.   
  
  
{Mon n Chan on the beach..chillin..playin in the water..as the best song ever plays..}  
  
i can stand with the weight  
of the world on my shoulders  
i can fight with the toughest  
of the tough  
i can laugh in the face of  
all my insecurities  
anytime, anywhere, anything   
im strong enough  
  
but when you're holdin me like this,   
im carelessly lost in your touch,   
im completely defensive   
baby its almost too much,  
im helplessly hopelessly   
breathlessly falling in love  
  
so let consequence do what it will  
to us, i dont care  
let the stars stand as witness  
to it all,   
say the word tonight  
and ill follow you anywhere  
i just cant pretend anymore  
i'm too sturdy to fall  
  
cause when you're holdin me like this,   
im carelessly lost in your touch,   
im completely defensive   
baby its almost too much,  
im helplessly hopelessly   
breathlessly falling in love  
  
i am not afraid, i am not afraid  
  
cause when you're holdin me like this,   
im carelessly lost in your touch,   
im completely defensive   
baby its almost too much,  
im helplessly hopelessly   
breathlessly falling in love  
  
Thanks for reading this! I'm sorry if it was alittle rushed, I tried my best to make it good. if it was a total waste of your time and you hated it, im really sorry! ill try to write better next time, but thanks for taking the time to read it. My next fic will be better, I promise!  



	4. Helplessly, Hopelessly

I don't own any of the dixie chick songs in this fic or the characters..  
  
Surprisingly, the ride had been quiet. Monica had fallen asleep, and Rachel and Phoebe talked among them selves, ignoring the conversation about one night stands that the boys were having. When they got there, they unloaded the care and went inside. "Ok, so Pheebs you can room with me, Ross and Joey can room together, and Chandler and Mon, you don't mind rooming together do you?" Rachel asked sweetly. "Uh...no, not at all...that's fine." Chandler answered, carrying his bags upstairs. Monica just sighed and followed after him. Phoebe gave Rachel a thumbs up sign and than walked into the bathroom. "So..Rach.do you think this is gonna work out?" Joey asked her quietly, so Ross wouldn't hear. She shrugged. She wanted it to work, but what if this just makes it worse? Phoebe might have been right.  
  
"Ya know I can just sleep on the floor if you want." Chandler said putting his bag down. "Don't be ridiculous..the bed's big enough for us to share..plus the others will probably think something's up if you're on the floor." HE sat on the bed. "What IS up anyway? I mean with us.." She sat down next to him. "There is no us, remember? You made you're choice. and choose her. I actually thought for a little while that this was the real thing," she smiled at herself. "that we'd..maybe even stay together. but than she came back..Janice came back. and you choose her." He looked at her. "Monica, I'm sorry. I made a mistake." She looked at him, "Well that's the beauty of hindsight." "I'm trying to apologize here. I'm trying to..get back what we had." "What we had? Chandler what we had was a 'fling'. no one even knew about it, well except for Joey. But if hadn't figured it out would you have ever told him?" He didn't answer, he just stared at the floor. "I thought so. Maybe you're scared to be a new relationship, maybe you're afraid ill reject you but I can't reject you. you're too quick for me." He looked up at her, "I didn't reject you, Monica! you're being dramatic!" "you didn't REJECT me?? Please! Chandler you rejected me the second Janice threw a glance in your direction! if she hadn't come running back to you, we'd still be doing whatever it is we were doing. And I'm sorry but I can't stand around waiting on you and Janice. You say you don't have relationships and that you're lonely..but you're never going to find love if you don't let go of the past. She isn't going to stick around forever. you know that." "Don't start getting on Janice's back. you don't even know half of the story here, its none of your business." She walked to the door and started to open it. "Right, I'm just the friend." When she opened the door, she saw Phoebe, Rachel Joey and Ross staring at her.   
  
"WHAT?!" Ross said yelling at her. "Ross. calm down it's not what you think." "Did you sleep with him?" She nodded. "Than it is what I thought.. Chandler you're my best friend, what were you thinking?" Chandler stood up. "I don't have to take this Ross. you have no idea what you're talking about." Joey stepped in next to Ross. "But I do. you and Monica were sleeping together than Janice came back and you dumped Monica." Monica and Chandler gasped. "JOEY you promised not to tell anyone!" Chandler yelled. "Yeah well Monica's my friend and you're hurting her! Janice was the one who left you broken hearted when she went back to her ex-husband." Phoebe and Rachel nodded. "Guys, this is between Chandler and i." Monica said looking down. "Well, fine. But let me say this. Chandler I have never seen you look at anyone the way you look at Monica. and I've never seen you happier. And if you're too blind to see that she's the one, you don't deserve her anyway." Joey said. Than he turned around and walked away. Ross, rachel and phoebe just turned and walked away. "I..i just need some time to think." Chandler said, walking out.   
Monica walked to the bed and laid down.   
  
{Mon n Chan on the beach..chillin..playin in the water..as the best song ever plays..}  
  
Well I've sure enjoyed the rain  
but I'm looking forward to the sun  
you have to feel the pain  
when you lose the love you gave someone  
I thought the now the time   
would take away these lonely tears  
I hope you're doin fine on your own  
but where do I go from here?  
  
cuz without you I'm not ok  
and without you I've lost my way  
my heart's stuck in second place  
whoa whoa, without you  
  
I never thought id be  
lyin here without you by my side  
it seems unreal to me  
that life you promised was a lie  
you made it look so easy  
turning love into memories  
I guess you got what you wanted  
but what about me?  
  
cuz without you I'm not ok  
and without you I've lost my way  
my heart's stuck in second place  
whoa whoa, without you  
  
Somebody try to tell my head  
to try to tell my heart   
that I'm better off without you  
cuz baby I cant live.....  
  
cuz without you I'm not OK  
and without you I've lost my way  
my heart's stuck in second place  
whoa whoa, without you  
  
After about an hour, Monica decided to take a walk on the beach. She left the house and began walking across the sand. She looked out at the water. It looked so calm and peaceful. She felt terrible about yelling at Chandler. he was trying to make up with her, and she pushed him away. She had probably blown all her chances. Than again, she felt terrible about feeling terrible. He was the one who left her, she should have yelled at him. "Hey.." She turned her head and saw Chandler. "Hi.." "Listen. Mon, I know you're mad at me. I'm sorry. i..i was scared. I was scared of something new. and when Janice came back..i went for it. Because that was something I knew, it wasn't new or scary.." "So you go back to something that is the same, but you the ending is just going to leave you upset and alone? because that's how it ends every time." He looked down "I know." "Chandler, I want to be with you. I mean I thought this was what I wanted. For you to.. see me as beautiful..and to love me like you love her. But I don't wanna be someone who picks up the pieces every time you and Janice fall apart. I cant do that." He took her hand, and looked at her. "Monica.. i do see you as beautiful. and..i love you. but not the way I love her." Monica got a pained look on her face, and just look back at to the water. "Because, the truth is, I don't love her at all. You are beautiful. and I love you. As soon as I had lost you, I realized it. I missed you, even thought I could've seen you anytime I wanted. that night when I stayed at your house was the best night of my life. And all we did was sleep. I'm in love with you. and I don't want to hide it from anyone. Not from of friends, or your parents...and especially not from you." He looked into her eyes to see what her reaction would be. She turned and took his hand and linked it with hers. She looked at him from a second, and than leaned up and kissed him. HE was shocked, but he kissed her back. He pulled away and saw her smile at him. He hugged her, and knew that from that moment on, he'd spend the rest of his life with her.   
  
  
{Mon n Chan on the beach..chillin..playin in the water..as the best song ever plays..}  
  
i can stand with the weight  
of the world on my shoulders  
i can fight with the toughest  
of the tough  
i can laugh in the face of  
all my insecurities  
anytime, anywhere, anything   
im strong enough  
  
but when you're holdin me like this,   
im carelessly lost in your touch,   
im completely defensive   
baby its almost too much,  
im helplessly hopelessly   
breathlessly falling in love  
  
so let consequence do what it will  
to us, i dont care  
let the stars stand as witness  
to it all,   
say the word tonight  
and ill follow you anywhere  
i just cant pretend anymore  
i'm too sturdy to fall  
  
cause when you're holdin me like this,   
im carelessly lost in your touch,   
im completely defensive   
baby its almost too much,  
im helplessly hopelessly   
breathlessly falling in love  
  
i am not afraid, i am not afraid  
  
cause when you're holdin me like this,   
im carelessly lost in your touch,   
im completely defensive   
baby its almost too much,  
im helplessly hopelessly   
breathlessly falling in love  
  
Thanks for reading this! I'm sorry if it was alittle rushed, I tried my best to make it good. if it was a total waste of your time and you hated it, im really sorry! ill try to write better next time, but thanks for taking the time to read it. My next fic will be better, I promise!  



	5. Helplessly, Hopelessly

I don't own any of the dixie chick songs in this fic or the characters..  
  
Surprisingly, the ride had been quiet. Monica had fallen asleep, and Rachel and Phoebe talked among them selves, ignoring the conversation about one night stands that the boys were having. When they got there, they unloaded the care and went inside. "Ok, so Pheebs you can room with me, Ross and Joey can room together, and Chandler and Mon, you don't mind rooming together do you?" Rachel asked sweetly. "Uh...no, not at all...that's fine." Chandler answered, carrying his bags upstairs. Monica just sighed and followed after him. Phoebe gave Rachel a thumbs up sign and than walked into the bathroom. "So..Rach.do you think this is gonna work out?" Joey asked her quietly, so Ross wouldn't hear. She shrugged. She wanted it to work, but what if this just makes it worse? Phoebe might have been right.  
  
"Ya know I can just sleep on the floor if you want." Chandler said putting his bag down. "Don't be ridiculous..the bed's big enough for us to share..plus the others will probably think something's up if you're on the floor." HE sat on the bed. "What IS up anyway? I mean with us.." She sat down next to him. "There is no us, remember? You made you're choice. and choose her. I actually thought for a little while that this was the real thing," she smiled at herself. "that we'd..maybe even stay together. but than she came back..Janice came back. and you choose her." He looked at her. "Monica, I'm sorry. I made a mistake." She looked at him, "Well that's the beauty of hindsight." "I'm trying to apologize here. I'm trying to..get back what we had." "What we had? Chandler what we had was a 'fling'. no one even knew about it, well except for Joey. But if hadn't figured it out would you have ever told him?" He didn't answer, he just stared at the floor. "I thought so. Maybe you're scared to be a new relationship, maybe you're afraid ill reject you but I can't reject you. you're too quick for me." He looked up at her, "I didn't reject you, Monica! you're being dramatic!" "you didn't REJECT me?? Please! Chandler you rejected me the second Janice threw a glance in your direction! if she hadn't come running back to you, we'd still be doing whatever it is we were doing. And I'm sorry but I can't stand around waiting on you and Janice. You say you don't have relationships and that you're lonely..but you're never going to find love if you don't let go of the past. She isn't going to stick around forever. you know that." "Don't start getting on Janice's back. you don't even know half of the story here, its none of your business." She walked to the door and started to open it. "Right, I'm just the friend." When she opened the door, she saw Phoebe, Rachel Joey and Ross staring at her.   
  
"WHAT?!" Ross said yelling at her. "Ross. calm down it's not what you think." "Did you sleep with him?" She nodded. "Than it is what I thought.. Chandler you're my best friend, what were you thinking?" Chandler stood up. "I don't have to take this Ross. you have no idea what you're talking about." Joey stepped in next to Ross. "But I do. you and Monica were sleeping together than Janice came back and you dumped Monica." Monica and Chandler gasped. "JOEY you promised not to tell anyone!" Chandler yelled. "Yeah well Monica's my friend and you're hurting her! Janice was the one who left you broken hearted when she went back to her ex-husband." Phoebe and Rachel nodded. "Guys, this is between Chandler and i." Monica said looking down. "Well, fine. But let me say this. Chandler I have never seen you look at anyone the way you look at Monica. and I've never seen you happier. And if you're too blind to see that she's the one, you don't deserve her anyway." Joey said. Than he turned around and walked away. Ross, rachel and phoebe just turned and walked away. "I..i just need some time to think." Chandler said, walking out.   
Monica walked to the bed and laid down.   
  
{Mon n Chan on the beach..chillin..playin in the water..as the best song ever plays..}  
  
Well I've sure enjoyed the rain  
but I'm looking forward to the sun  
you have to feel the pain  
when you lose the love you gave someone  
I thought the now the time   
would take away these lonely tears  
I hope you're doin fine on your own  
but where do I go from here?  
  
cuz without you I'm not ok  
and without you I've lost my way  
my heart's stuck in second place  
whoa whoa, without you  
  
I never thought id be  
lyin here without you by my side  
it seems unreal to me  
that life you promised was a lie  
you made it look so easy  
turning love into memories  
I guess you got what you wanted  
but what about me?  
  
cuz without you I'm not ok  
and without you I've lost my way  
my heart's stuck in second place  
whoa whoa, without you  
  
Somebody try to tell my head  
to try to tell my heart   
that I'm better off without you  
cuz baby I cant live.....  
  
cuz without you I'm not OK  
and without you I've lost my way  
my heart's stuck in second place  
whoa whoa, without you  
  
After about an hour, Monica decided to take a walk on the beach. She left the house and began walking across the sand. She looked out at the water. It looked so calm and peaceful. She felt terrible about yelling at Chandler. he was trying to make up with her, and she pushed him away. She had probably blown all her chances. Than again, she felt terrible about feeling terrible. He was the one who left her, she should have yelled at him. "Hey.." She turned her head and saw Chandler. "Hi.." "Listen. Mon, I know you're mad at me. I'm sorry. i..i was scared. I was scared of something new. and when Janice came back..i went for it. Because that was something I knew, it wasn't new or scary.." "So you go back to something that is the same, but you the ending is just going to leave you upset and alone? because that's how it ends every time." He looked down "I know." "Chandler, I want to be with you. I mean I thought this was what I wanted. For you to.. see me as beautiful..and to love me like you love her. But I don't wanna be someone who picks up the pieces every time you and Janice fall apart. I cant do that." He took her hand, and looked at her. "Monica.. i do see you as beautiful. and..i love you. but not the way I love her." Monica got a pained look on her face, and just look back at to the water. "Because, the truth is, I don't love her at all. You are beautiful. and I love you. As soon as I had lost you, I realized it. I missed you, even thought I could've seen you anytime I wanted. that night when I stayed at your house was the best night of my life. And all we did was sleep. I'm in love with you. and I don't want to hide it from anyone. Not from of friends, or your parents...and especially not from you." He looked into her eyes to see what her reaction would be. She turned and took his hand and linked it with hers. She looked at him from a second, and than leaned up and kissed him. HE was shocked, but he kissed her back. He pulled away and saw her smile at him. He hugged her, and knew that from that moment on, he'd spend the rest of his life with her.   
  
  
{Mon n Chan on the beach..chillin..playin in the water..as the best song ever plays..}  
  
i can stand with the weight  
of the world on my shoulders  
i can fight with the toughest  
of the tough  
i can laugh in the face of  
all my insecurities  
anytime, anywhere, anything   
im strong enough  
  
but when you're holdin me like this,   
im carelessly lost in your touch,   
im completely defensive   
baby its almost too much,  
im helplessly hopelessly   
breathlessly falling in love  
  
so let consequence do what it will  
to us, i dont care  
let the stars stand as witness  
to it all,   
say the word tonight  
and ill follow you anywhere  
i just cant pretend anymore  
i'm too sturdy to fall  
  
cause when you're holdin me like this,   
im carelessly lost in your touch,   
im completely defensive   
baby its almost too much,  
im helplessly hopelessly   
breathlessly falling in love  
  
i am not afraid, i am not afraid  
  
cause when you're holdin me like this,   
im carelessly lost in your touch,   
im completely defensive   
baby its almost too much,  
im helplessly hopelessly   
breathlessly falling in love  
  
Thanks for reading this! I'm sorry if it was alittle rushed, I tried my best to make it good. if it was a total waste of your time and you hated it, im really sorry! ill try to write better next time, but thanks for taking the time to read it. My next fic will be better, I promise!  



End file.
